


Farewell Janey

by TheHonPhryneFisher



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonPhryneFisher/pseuds/TheHonPhryneFisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the graveside scene during S1E13 (King Memses’ Curse). I hope you like it. Please leave a review, I love reading them :)<br/>(Note: yes, the title is rubbish- I couldn't come up with anything else...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Janey

Phryne Fisher, dressed all in black, stood in silence under the weeping willow trees at the head of the river. She was joined by Dot, Hugh, and Jack, who were there to support her, at one of the hardest times in her life. For many, many years, she had worked as hard as she could to find out what happened to her little sister after she disappeared at the circus. Now she knew, and the man who did it was headed for the noose. Murdoch Foyle’s haunting words echoed in her ears “she died gloriously, without pain or fear”. She thought back to that day at the circus, when she was mesmerised by the vanishing act, and Janey had disappeared, and ultimately murdered by Murdoch Foyle. Phryne felt her eyes well up. She was trying to stay strong, but inside her resolve was crumbling.

Jack’s warm hand around her shoulders brought her back to reality. Phryne’s eyes refocussed, and she looked at her sister’s final resting place. With Janey’s hair ribbon in hand, she slowly walked around to the now dug out grave, which held the remains of her sister for so long. She removed her black hat, and lowered herself to her knees, whilst looking at her sister.

Phryne thought back to her childhood- the many happy times she had with Janey- sitting in an old bathtub and pretending to row across the bay, going for walks to the circus, playing with a skipping rope in the laneways, all the laughter and hugs they shared together. This was too much for Phryne- she dropped the hair ribbon on top of her hat and began to weep. 

Jack Robinson heard her cries and rushed over to her, and caught her hand in his. Her sobs grew louder, and Jack crouched beside her. Phryne looked at him, and she broke down in his arms. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity, and Jack himself felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

Jack whispered to Phryne, who was still crying “it’s okay Phryne, just let it go. You have your answers now”

“I thought I’d lose you Jack, I thought I’d failed Jane, I couldn’t bear to live if you two didn’t make it out alive” She hugged him tighter.

“sssh, Phryne, we all survived. It’s okay, we’re here for you. Me, Dot, Collins, everyone back at your house, we’re all here to support you”. Jack released her and looked over at Dot and Hugh, who were walking towards them. Dot stepped towards her employer and gave her a hug. “Miss Phryne, are you okay?”

“Getting there Dot, getting there slowly” Phryne wiped her eyes and tried to smile. Dot checked the time and said “we’d better be getting back Miss, everyone’s expecting you back at the house”

“Of course, just give me a few minutes, I’ll be right over” Dot linked arms with Hugh and they walked back to where the cars were parked. Phryne looked at Jack and smiled “Thank you Jack, I really needed that.” She hugged him again as he replied “it’s my pleasure Miss Fisher, just look after yourself. I’ll be back later to collect your full statement of events.”

“Of course. I’d better get back to the house then”

Jack looked at his watch. “I’d better get back to the station. See you soon, Phryne.” Jack kissed her on the forehead, and then headed back to the police car where Hugh was waiting for him. Phryne turned around to look at her sister’s gravesite one last time. “I love you Janey” was whispered softly towards the grave and Phryne picked up her hat & Janey’s ribbon. She turned back around and headed back to her Hispano. 

The End.


End file.
